


Shattered Trust

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: Your plans with Kara take a turn when she is affected by Red Kryptonite.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Shattered Trust

You anxiously pace around your apartment waiting for your girlfriend to return, as she had promised to have dinner and spend the night with you. Kara however, is already running late and you begin to worry. You knew she was supergirl and that she could have been hindered by another crime, after all, there was no specific time for crimes to be committed. But what if something terrible had happened to her?

You grow more restless with each second that goes by, knowing you wouldn't be able to bear losing her. However, a couple of minutes later, there is a knock at your door. You excitedly head for the door, but as your fingertips touch the knob, you pause. What if it wasn't Kara, but Alex coming to tell you Kara had suffered an accident? These thoughts were not uncommon and you always ended shrugging them off.

You open the door and much to your relief, you see Kara standing in the doorway. You give her a wide smile and allow her in, wrapping your arms tightly around her. Kara tenses, taking a few seconds to return your hug, almost as if she didn't like it. Upon seeing this and sensing some hostility from your girlfriend's part, you break the hug.

"I was so worried about you," you tell Kara, "For a moment I thought something might have happened."

"What could possibly happen to me?" Kara replies and you are taken aback by her slightly rude tone. Your girlfriend never talked to you in this manner, let alone refused to acknowledge she wasn't immortal.

"I don't know," you reply silently, before changing the topic, "But, I didn't know when you'd be back so I haven't ordered dinner. Should I do that now?"

"There's no need," Kara replies, "We can just skip it."

You look at Kara with surprise; she would never reject food. There was definitely something different about her, but you couldn't put your finger on it. All you knew was that she was acting slightly mean and hostile, not to mention her eyes seemed hard and cold, rather than soft and warm like they always did.

"I'm actually quite hungry," you say honestly, "I think I'll order something for myself."

"Alright," your girlfriend replies, the nastiness in her voice still there, except softer, "Do what you want. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

"Of course," you reply, forcing a small, awkward smile, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure," Kara calls out as she dissappears into your bedroom.

You order food from your favorite restaurant, wondering whether it would be a good idea to get intimate with Kara when she was acting this way. Once you are done ordering food, you head to your room to discuss this with Kara. In the mood she's in, you just hope she takes this in a good way. You walk into your room to find your girlfriend already in her underwear. Kara steps towards you to help you out of your clothes as she usually does, but you stop her.

"I'm sorry," you say, "But I was wondering if it wouldn't be a good idea to wait for you to relax before having sex?"

"Relax?" Kara questions with annoyance.

"Yeah, you know. You just seem stressed."

"That's the point. I want to release the stress."

"I don't know," you ramble on. Kara seems rather aggressive right now and you don't think it's a good idea with all the power she has.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine," Kara insists, sounding more like her normal self.

"Alright," you give in, trusting your girlfriend won't harm you.

Kara closes the small space between the two of you, kissing you a little rougher than usual. You don't mind this however, and allow her to take off your clothes. She does so desperately and you wonder what could have possibly stressed her out so much. Once Kara has removed your underwear as well, you slowly make your way to the bed and lay down on it, your previous doubts still pestering you.

Before you can keep overthinking the situation, Kara joins you in bed, her muscular yet lithe figure looming over you. Her hands roam up and down your body as she buried her head into your neck, nipping at it. You are taken by surprise, as Kara never enjoying marking you, but you keep an open mind. You flinch slightly when Kara suddenly gives you a particularly hard nip and you open your mouth to ask her to be gentle, but just as you do, she moves away from your neck.

Kara begins playing with your breasts, squeezing and kneading them. You relax once again, moaning softly at the feeling of Kara's strong hands applying pressure on your breasts. You know you're going to be a puddle by the time your girlfriend gets to your pussy. Kara suddenly pinches your nipples, something which she's never done before. It hurts a little, but it also sends excitement down to your core.

Once she is done with your breasts, Kara's hands trail lower as she spreads your legs open a bit rougher than necessary. Your girlfriend's fingers slide between your folds and she begins to rub them fast. You whine softly as your drenched folds squelch loudly, Kara's fingers moving faster and harder. Soon, your girlfriend inserts the first finger into you, curling it and scrapping your walls.

It isn't long before she inserts a second finger, scissoring them and pumping them in and out of you. You moan louder, the pleasure just starting to build up. Much to your frustration, Kara abruptly pulls out and you give her a questioning glance.

"Shouldn't you prepare me a little bit more?" you ask nervously, knowing that Kara always played with you way longer before having you take her strap-on.

"There's no need," Kara reassures, "You are already wet enough."

You watch as your girlfriend slides off the bed and puts on the large strap-on, wondering for a few seconds if she might be lying. You quickly discard this thought, Kara always cared for you and she would never lie to you if it meant you could get hurt. Still, there was something you didn't like about the situation. You don't say anything and remain on the bed however, as you were certain your girlfriend wouldn't take it nicely if you asked her to stop out of a sudden. You try to relax and watch as Kara approaches you, trying to convince yourself that despite your girlfriend's attitude everything was going to be alright.

You let out a surprised squeal when you feel Kara flip you onto your stomach and lift you up on all fours. You had never had sex in a position where you couldn't hold eye contact, but you were down to try this. Excitement trickles down your thigh at the thought of how spicy things could get in this new position. You feel Kara's hands on your hips and the dildo press against your entrance, the anticipation growing stronger.

Your girlfriend thrusts all the way in, her roughness once again surprising you. After a few seconds, Kara begins to move in and out of you at a normal pace. You moan as she hits your spot with every thrust, your pussy squelching loudly. Kara however, seems to get carried away, her aggressiveness returning.

You suddenly feel her grip on your hips get tighter, her thrusts becoming faster. You don't mind this at first and you moan along with Kara's rough thrusts, your orgasm getting closer. However, Kara doesn't stop there, but rather gets even rougher. Her grip on your sides gets even harder and you know she will leave bruises. Your pussy makes obscene noises as your girlfriend relentlessly rails into you, her thighs forcefully meeting your behind with the sound echoing through the room. Your orgasm keeps growing, but you don't particularly like this extreme pace or the fact that Kara will bruise your hips.

"Kara," you pant out, "Can you please be a little gentler?"

Kara doesn't listen however, responding to you with an even greater increase in her pace. One of her hands tangles in your hair, pulling firmly, while the other remains on your hips. By this point, you can barely keep yourself upright as Kara rams into you, her grunts loud behind you. You soon cry out your orgasm, but your girlfriend continues instead of helping you ride it out.

Her grip on your hips tightens even more and you are sure that if she were to apply an extra tiny bit of pressure, she would surely break them. It's impossible for you to keep yourself up, so you just let yourself rest down on the mattress. Kara just takes hold of your hair and pulls, making you arch your back so she has a better angle. You are horrified at this point. What had happened to Kara? Your girlfriend would never do this!

"Please," you beg, barely above a whisper.

Kara continues until she's forced a second orgasm out of you, finally pulling out after that. She then helps you clean yourself and before anything else can happen, the doorbell rings; it's the food delivery.

"I'll go get it," Kara says.

"It's alright," you reply, "I can go."

"No," Kara commands, her tone causing you to shy away from her, "You'll stay here."

Before you can argue any further, Kara takes her shirt and uses it to tie your hands to the bed's headboard. She then leaves for a couple of minutes and you try to process what is going on. Kara always allowed you to do as you wished wherever you were and she wasn't a fan of restraining her partners either. Kara walks into the room with your food a few minutes later, releasing your hands and setting the food down before you.

You don't question her and begin to eat, knowing that whatever is wrong with her, you shouldn't provoke it any further. Once you are done with your dinner Kara takes the plates from you and pulls you closer to her, cuddling you. You don't really like this, right now all you want to do is move away from her and reflect on what had just happened. You knew she wasn't going to allow this, so you try to reach for your phone.

Your girlfriend takes it before you can reach it however, saying that you should go to bed now and rest. You knew Kara obviously didn't want you to text anyone and now, Alex, who was your only hope, was gone. You remain still in Kara's arms, the trust between you badly shattered.

Suddenly, you hear the door to your apartment slam open and Kara shoots up from the bed with superhuman speed. You quickly follow behind her and walk into the living room to see her and Alex fighting. Alex however, has Kryptonite and manages to pin her down against the table. Alex handcuffs her sister, then turn to you. You just stand there, stating in disbelief. Now, Alex was fighting her beloved sister. What the hell was wrong with this world?!

"A-Alex, what are you doing?" you stutter out.

"I'm truly sorry, but I don't have time to explain," she answers, "I just need you to trust me and follow me to the DEO."

You do as Alex asks of you.

* * * * * * * *

Once you arrive at the DEO, Alex explains everything to you. Kara was under the influence of a new type of Kryptonite; Red Kryptonite. Alex and J'onn had also noticed the strange change in Kara's sweet behavior. They had struggled to track her down and captured her the while day, as they finally had an antidote. You had been lucky, Kara could have seriously injured you or even killed you. You also told Alex everything that had happened.

Eventually, Kara woke up and once Alex had checked on her, she allowed you to see her. You ran up to her and gave her a hug, which she quickly and happily returned; your girlfriend was back to normal.

"I heard what happened," Kara tells you, her head lowered in shame, "Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"Just a couple of bruises," you reply honestly, avoiding eye contact with Kara. You couldn't bear to look at her after what had happened, "But mostly you were just rough."

"I'm truly sorry," Kara says, finally making eye contact with you. You struggle to do the same, "I know the damage is already done, but I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you and earn back your trust."

You nod softly, hoping that your relationship can be fixed.


End file.
